Intentionally Unintentional
by RavensCantDie
Summary: They were only here to mess around with Beyond and his cute friend, maybe causing a fight with the insane vampire and steal a winning prize. This was a hit-and-run type of deal, this should only be taking a couple seconds tops. But as the redhead soon came to realize, he was holding onto the small boy for longer than necessary. Because he found a lot more than what was intended.


A/N: Sooo...this is my first fanfiction ever. And this is also my first time writing in third person, which I will NOT be doing again after the prologue. So not my specialty. This beginning little chappie is just to tell the story and set up the scene, so you know what happened and love and writing and ugh and-

...you know what. Just read the prologue and tell me how you feel about it. That sounds legit enough right?

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

A fit of harsh laughter erupts from a dark alleyway.

Pattering footsteps and dragging weight crush the gravel and splash in cold puddles.

Small quiet chit-chat fills the stale rainy air, along with the rustles of small hands dragging a still, dead body.

"Beyond doesn't know where he's going..." Near mumbles under his breath as he struggles to take hold of the sleek jacket of their deceased prey. His white pants and button-up shirt were splattered with crimson from the dead gentlemen, along with his unpigmented rain boots that matched his long, curly white hair. His striking black eyes were usually filled with boredom and un-amusement, but however, now they were filled with alertness and high adrenaline; shining the irises a bright shade of blue.

A successful kill or fight will give the porcelain boy navy color to his orbs, as it does to any vampire; in other colors evidently. Just the essence of death and power and violence and, not to mention, blood will have a vampire switching from a peaceful being to a blood thirsty animal. The shifting colors are just a warning that they are not stable, they are not sane, and they are very dangerous.

But any-who.

Near was a baby doll looking boy, only a fresh 18 years old. His record was clean, flawless. Innocent face, innocent body, innocent soul.

He was an absolute angel...

Such a wonderful contrast from his opposite friend.

"Near needs to shut the hell up before he doesn't get ANY dinner." Beyond mocks him in a high-pitched voice, making the porcelain doll purse his lips shut.

Beyond was definitely a different type of person. His ruby red eyes shined with malicious intent, which always gave underlying creatures the impression that he was already in the mood to kill, when in reality, they would be splashed with green and purple if he was. His attire always consisted of monotone shades, and his bold and blunt attitude had people jumping miles out of his way. He was beyond scary (no pun intended), and absolutely nothing could take that title away from him. Especially his snowy, feeble counterpart.

"This is disgusting..." Near murmurs in his signature bored tone as the dead man lolled his head towards his direction. His tongue flopped out of his mouth and onto Near's hand, forcing him to drop his dinner to wipe off the offending saliva.

Beyond fell forward slightly as the man's dead weight dragged him down, almost making his booted feet drip over each other.

"Fuck!" The crazy male screeched before turning his attention to look at Near, whose now onyx colored irises were glazed over with enervation. "Grab ahold of the fucking meal and shut your goddamn mouth Near. We wouldn't want others coming out and messing with us like last ti-!"

But before Beyond could finish his rant, two loud bangs could be heard somewhere above them. This startled Near immensely, as you could tell by his large sable eyes scanning the area frantically for whatever made that noise.

But Beyond, on the other hand, remained somewhat calm.

He dropped the dead man on the ground and kicked him aside, then sniffed the air a couple of times before setting his eyes on the two looming figures on a rooftop.

They were outlined by the giant glowing moon behind them, making them seem more ominous and threatening. Both of their eyes shined a different coloration; one set a bright orange, and the other a glowing crimson. You could tell by they're forms that they were lean and skinny, but in a very strong and dominating fashion.

_"Ah, these types of prissy fucks." _Beyond thought in annoyance.

"...you ladies need some help?" One of them coos in a smooth dream-like fashion, causing the white angel to blush immensely from the sound of his deep, brisk voice.

"Well-" He stuttered, but was immediately cut off by his companion.

"Shut the fuck up Near." Beyond hisses in a harsh manner before gesturing to their glowing irises. "Don't you see that their NOT here to talk?" Near nodded his small head in understanding, and watched as Beyond advanced towards the looming guys courageously.

"You have ten goddamn seconds to leave..." Beyond starts as his eyes began shifting from red to a bright mix of green and purple. "...before I rip both of your fucking throats out."

It was silent for quite a long time, but the stale air abruptly erupted in loud fits of laughter and howling.

"A-Awe. Isn't someone being an over-protective bitch?" The other male laughs meekly. "Your the idiot who decides to drag a bleeding carcass out in the open, knowing that this is the time we ALL find things to feed on." You could hear the sickly venom laced in this man's words as he began speaking in a deriding tone. "But coming from a dumbfuck like you Beyond, I could see this happening quite a lot to you."

Beyond growled lividly, his short fangs setting into their long and protruding form as he starts climbing the building that held the two grinning figures.

"How about you come say that to my FUCKING FACE!" He screeches with his teeth gritted, his stony grey face growing hot with anger.

The two males turned to give each other a broad smirk before vanishing into thin air, much to Near and Beyond's surprise. The multicolored vampire drops from the wall and slyly takes a couple of steps out of the alleyway, while the porcelain boy stays put.

_"These guys have that power...?"_ Near thinks to himself as he scans his surroundings very carefully, knowing that if he made the smallest of sounds, those guys could pop out of anywhe-

"BOO!" A blonde-haired figure screams in Near's face, causing the lithe boy to fall flat on his rump with his heart stricken in surprise.

The man laughs even louder at the boy's priceless reaction, and in moments his friend was right there next to him to give him a high-five.

The one that scared poor Near was wearing a black tight fitted v-neck, along with red jeans and shiny black combat boots. A black and white rosary adorned his neck, and a silver piercing was set on his left eyebrow. His hair was indeed a pure golden wash, and his eyes were the ones that glowed the intense sun-kiss orange.

It was an odd sight though, the rosary. Vampires usually have a grudge against God and refuse the thought of religion with the bat of their hand. Being a vampire is a malediction, and if God loved them so much then he wouldn't let it a horrible curse inflict upon themselves, at least that's what Near believed. Mh...this male was definitely an odd one...

And as for his friend, a wild set of deep red hair fell across his face; the mused strands matching his bright glowing eyes and a pair of holographic goggles that were lazily hanging around his neck. Two silver piercings were hooked onto his lips, shining slightly as the moon's rays hit them. He wore a black jacket with black and white checkered jeans, along with black sneakers that were muddied slightly by the rain and dirt.

Near looked at the figures that came closer to his form, a scream stuck in his throat as the golden-haired boy crouched in front of him and tapped his petite nose.

"Your a little cutie aren't cha?" He whispered lowly, his mouth upturning into a wide set smile that showed off his long fangs.

Near swallowed thickly and tried to scoot away from the scary duo, his eyes scanning to find his partner...

...who wasn't around at all.

"B-Beyond...?!" Near screamed hoarsely. "H-Help me!"

But no help did come.

"Awe..." The blonde murmured in a sad tone and 'tsk'ed as he caressed Near's cold cheeks . "Where's your little friend...? Did he run off and leave you all by yourself...?"

Near whimpered in response, his eyes welling up in tears as he gazed up at the now advancing red head. The blonde one stood up in a fluid motion, grinning widely as he purposefully whispered loud in his friend's ear.

"He's something special, take a closer look yourself. A perfect little toy huh?"

With a husky laugh, the ruby-eyed male easily picked Near up by his arm and pulled his face close to him, his eyes examining into his own as if he was trying to look for something behind Near's irises.

"Yea..." He said as he bit his lip. "I-I think he's a perfect toy to play with."

Him and his companion were only here to mess around with Beyond and his cute little friend, maybe causing a fight with the insane vampire and have a winning prize to take back home and into their bedroom; for him and his blonde friend to share of course. This was a hit-and-run type of deal, this should only be taking couple minutes tops.

But as the redhead soon came to realize, he was holding onto Near for a bit longer then necessary.

...because he found a lot more then what was intended.

A deep blush was setting across his cheeks as he stared into Near's eyes more throughly. The way his long lashes fluttered shyly when he blinked, and how big and round and clear his eyes seemed to get as he stared back into the eccentric man's own, made his heart leap a million miles.

...and so did his body, as Beyond drop-kicked him across the damp alleyway.

"B-Beyond!" Near yelled happily as he watched his partner punch the face of the golden-haired boy, making him scream in pain from the unanticipated action.

"ACK! WHY YOU FUCKING-!" He started, but in seconds his own figure was thrown against the concrete wall by the psycho vampire.

He heaved in lungfuls of air as his crazed eyes set back to their 'normal' red hues. Near cautiously stepped forward, knowing that Beyond was to pass out at any given moment from such a use of his already weak strength.

And he was right.

The black and grey clad figure dropped to the gravel with a loud thud, the use of his strength taking up every last drop of his hunger and energy.

"...now I'm surrounded by four unconscious bodies." Near mumbled with his thumb set in between his teeth as he looked at all of the sprawled out figures. "Well...minus the dead one."

With a shaky sigh, the small boy used a great deal of brawn to carry Beyond and the dead man above ground, having them both float gracefully beside him. Being on the brink of starvation and using your abilities is a huge deal, a great example being Beyond. But in times like this, you really have no choice at all.

As Near weakly floated his posse out of the alleyway and towards home, but a small rustle and a groan from behind made him turn around frantically.

It was the red-eyed boy, or, now green-eyed, and Near could see that he had a pretty big gash on the side of his head from his intense impact against the wall.

The guy numbly made his way towards him but Near hissed threateningly his way, making him hold his hands up in defense.

"Your name..." He asked softly as he stared into the black eyes that had him blushing again. "...I-I would just like your name."

The snowy vampire narrowed his eyes at him skeptically, knowing that there had to be some trick up his sleeve for him to start advancing questions like this.

After a couple of seconds of thought, Near came to the conclusion that this guy seemed...different, and obviously not as threatening as before. His bright green eyes seemed more harmless then harmful.

"T-Tell me yours first." Near wanted to say toughly, like Beyond, but it came out more soft and timid then proposed.

The boy smiled shyly and cleared his throat of the blood that dripped from his bitten tongue.

"M-Matt. The names Matt."

_"Beyond would kill me if he knew that I was_ _speaking with somebody out of the clan, especially someone whose main intentions were to harm us..."_ Near bit his lip as he looked at his floating companion. _"...but what he doesn't know won't kill him, right?"_

"I-I am Near."

Matt smiled at the name and was about to ask him if he needed a ride home, but with the blink of an eye Near was walking quickly down the street, and Matt stumbled forward as he tried to catch up to him.

"H-Hey! Come back!" He called after him, but it was too late. Near was well down the road with the two figures, the only thing visible was the snowy mop of hair that Matt was growing to adore.

But Near did give one last look back at Matt, and they shared just a few moments of silent connection before his figure disappeared from sight.

...but something inside of them both knew that that wouldn't be the last time they saw each other.

* * *

A/N: OOOOOH well. What's happened since this little encounter between our lovely characters? Will Mello be jealous? Will beyond tell us why he left Near? Will Matt and our snowy vampire be together?

...WILL THE DEAD MAN EVER BE EATEN?

Well stay tuned and find out next chapter! (Btw, this prologue has happened in the past, and chapter 1 will deal with Matt's POV, and maybe Near's included. It will be a back and forth type of deal between characters. Good deal?)

Review? I would love some feedback from you lovely strawberries.

And as always,

Happy Reading!

-RCD


End file.
